kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Dark
Yami Dark is the main character of Darkness and Light. He is a young boy who is forced to fight on the side of Darkness in the war between the forces of Light and Darkness. Despite his calm and laid back demeaner he is an emotional wreak due to losing both his parents at a young age. Appearance Yami has messy shoulder length crimson red hair and bright blue eyes, however after falling into Darkness they are stained a dark golden yellow. He wears a light grey under shirt with an unbuttoned dark grey dress shirt over it and dark grey pants. He also wears a chain necklace with a crescent moon shaped charm that has a dark purple gem imbedded in it. After joining Ulmia's forces he dons a white long sleeved shirt with a zipped up black windbreaker that has a noticeable dark gray collar with dark gray jeans and black and dark red sneakers. After a confrontation with Tamashii after she had become a Nobody he gains a large scar going across the bridge of his nose. During the Shining Moon story arc Yami dons a Black Coat instead of his normal outfit, and continues to wear it through to the beginning of the Balance arc. During Balance Yami becomes the leader of the 2nd Order of Light, and as its Grand Master wears an outfit similar to Xehart's consisting of a loose black shirt with a grey hakama and a white robe. The only difference is that instead of the Keyblade Master emblem it has the Kanji for Balance on its back. Personality Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Equipment *'Dark Illusion '- Yami's sword. It takes the form of a standard european style sword that tapers slightly at the end with an upward curving hand guard. The sword is made of pure Darkness, causing it to look like q silhouette. Uniquely the sword is able to function similarly to a Keyblade. Once Yami masters his inner Darkness he is able to manifest the sword as a Keyblade, its true form. As a Keyblade the blade of the sword no longer tapers, a crown like shape emerging to form the teeth, and the hand guard changing to become a large box around the handle. The keychain is of simple heart. *'Evomere' - Yami's necklace is a relic of the Dark Empire, given to him by Blaid when he was a child. It takes the form of a silver crescent moon with a dark purple gem inlayed into it. Evomere's main ability is to transform into Darkness and merge with its wearing, driving them into a psychotic frenzy in which their full power is achieved. Story Relationships Hikari Yami has a very close relationship with Hikari, considering her his only friend up until the point he met Tamashii. He is very protective of her, and his feelings of friendship have grown into love. While neither of them realize it, in all actuality Hikari has become an emotional crutch fro Yami, seen when he begins to fall apart during his prolonged seperation from her. Tamashii Yami is good friends with Tamashii. She is in fact one of the few people besides Hikari he is open with his emotions towards. Ulmia Dark Blaid Kurai Dark Theme Yami's main theme is A Shadow from the 2nd Pandora Hearts OST. Yami's second theme is Your Not Alone from Final Fantasy IX Trivia *Yami is the Japanese word for Darkness, or more specifically, it means Opposite of Light. Ironically this means his name can be translated as Darkness Dark. *Yami also appeares in TWBDL: Season One Chain of Dark Events written by Blaid on Fanfiction.net as Yami Tenebrae. *Yami's original design had black hair and grey eyes and wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a black trench coat. In addition he was originally potrayed as a bookish person, however this was scrapped early on. *Yami's pendent is based off of the piece of the Sinclair worn by Drew in the manga Rave Master ''written by ''Hiro Mashima. *During Reigning Shadows Yami is the only member of the Resistance who wields the power of Darkness, and lacks any power of Light. *Yami and Hikari share Your Not Alone as their second theme, however Yami's version is the normal version while Hikari's is an orchastral version. Category:Darkness and Light Category:Darkness and Light Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Featured Articles